ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Marioland
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The first 151 confirmed ponies ^^ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IWearHatsIndoors (Talk) 18:28, May 1, 2012 Wow! People really like helping! ^.^ Anyway, thanks SO much for taking interest in the project, and thanks again for adding things to the wiki in your own time!!! It means a lot! YAY! GO TEAM! IWearHatsIndoors 15:25, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks IWearHatsIndoors! It's nice to be somewhere where I can help. : ) Marioland 16:00, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I always see comments from you, on pretty much every page. Just wanted to introduce myself and say Hi. Your profile says you live in Ohio. Where, if you don't mind me asking? I have a few friends around the Columbus area. EDIT: Sorry. I'm new to Wiki's and stuff. I had to teach myself everything as I went along working on this (I came here when it was featured on Memebase, so, I only have about 3 days worth of experience). Here's my signature. Halosandbagels 10:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) -Well, I have been commenting a lot lately. Sometimes it's no more than a description that I just don't know what's supposed to go there (as is the case with all those ponymon I found by the walking through walls cheat) and maybe a picture, but I'm dedicated to helping. As for where I live, I live closer to Cincinnati than any other major city. Also, if one of your points is introducing yourself, why didn't you add in your signature? I don't have a CLUE who you are. It's alright though, you can easily edit the page and either add in your name or add in 4 tildes. Can't get 4 tildes? Click the signature button at the top. Here's a single tilde if you want to just copy it. ~ Marioland 10:18, May 4, 2012 (UTC) To Halosandbagels' edit: This day marks my 4th day on the Wiki. Any wiki really. I've only ever visited a Beyblade wiki, and never made any edits/comments/anything. The only times I can get online are usually slim with my parents hanging around, but as they're gone today, that's no problem. Hopefully I can get on tomorrow too. Anyways, it's nice to have officially met you, and I hope to maybe wage battle against you someday. :) Truth be told, I'm surprised you didn't comment on my occupation of Um, derp? Simply, I'm trying to get hired in this crazy job market. There's just nothing for a 19 year old guy right now. And I have college in the fall. Shoot. Well, I'm going back to bed now. It is 6:52 where I'm from, and I've only gotten about 5 hours of sleep. Marioland 10:42, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Dude. I'm in NY. Same time zone. lol. I'm always up at this time, and the late night hours cause I work full time on the night shift. Good luck with finding a job, btw. Halosandbagels 11:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Me? I'm a night owl. However, I enjoy my rest. I have been known to sleep over 13 hours when left unchecked. Wasn't mom surprised when it was 15 past noon and I was STILL alseep! XD I just don't function well with less than 8 hours of sleep. It's times like those I feel like I'm going as mad as Twilight from Lesson Zero. Not a good sign. :O Marioland 14:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Wow. I'm the exact same way. I usually get about 10, but if I don't make plans for the day, I won't set an alarm. I can go 12-13 hours easily. Halosandbagels 17:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Deja vu anybody? Next thing you'll say is that you enjoy Beyblades too and have been playing Ponykart pre-alpha for the last few weeks. It's creepy, you seem to be more like me than my younger brother (LightmanBrony)! Then again, my brother's like Pinkie when he wakes, within 5 minutes he's already fully awake. Not me, it can take me hours for me to fully awake. Sports or other physically intensive activities will wake me up too, or when my cat Midnight walks up and sticks his tail in my face. That'll wake anybody up. Silly Midnight! Well, I've got ponies to battle as, and a G Dash and G Rarity to level up. See ya! Marioland 17:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *taps mic* *tap tap* *testing, one two three* I keep seeing you in the discussions for these pages, it looks like you're working hard on this wiki! I appreciate it. I'd be lost without this wiki, you seem to be contributing a lot, and you seem really nice. So here's my thank you, and nice to meet you, Mr. Marioland. *brohoof* _____________ Well, I suppose you'll be too busy playing V0.3!!! xD IWearHatsIndoors 07:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hats, your appreciation makes me happy! (okay, maybe that sounded a little too much like Pinkie...) I know, I edited some of the earlier movesets (mainly Derpy's), but for now I just comment around. There's just so much that's already perfect out there. There's no need to mess it up. Also, I'm kinda going mad waiting for 0.3 to come out. I'm hoping by your comment that it'll be out soon. :-) Also, there's no need to call me Mr. Marioland. Just call me Marioland. I'm kinda picky with names, you see. I always have to yell at my brother to stop him from calling me "Dave" all the time. Also, if you don't like me calling you Hats, just tell me. I can respect that. Marioland 14:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) YES! YOU WILL HELP!!! You can be the... urm... Assistant chief of the smiley thing team! LETS GO! IWearHatsIndoors 11:10, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Assistant chief? I'm liking the sounds of that :-) Then again, I can get a bloated ego sometimes, but I do my best anyways. I have been known to overwork myself, so focused on quality that I overexert myself. Badly. fortunately, that's hard to do on a wiki ; ) Anyways, I'll be here to help, when I can get on. It won't be often, but I'm trying for at least once a day. See ya around! Marioland 13:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hope we'll play again! And without those problems... Yeah, I'm sorry about leaving like that, but I got a phone call, which disconnects my internet, and then I had an interview to go to. I'm sorry for that, but at least we got it to eventually work! I think it wants to run "safe", not "fast". So next time, we'll battle for real! Also, just a pet peeve of mine, but it's a good idea to leave a signature. Just click the signature button, or if you're not a registered user, just type in your name. It helps! Oh, kk. I though signature is made automatically, lol. Ness0 14:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I guess I'm not too intent on making them perfect perfect right now, cause right now, quanity is better than quality to even try and get Flutteryay to say "Yes, we can include them" since Tomato said more there are the better chance he'd cave. Besides, just getting them as much as I have makes things alot easier. Rather than from scratch, Tomato can just do some clean up which would save him ALOT of time I do believe. Have you seen my Octavia one though? That one may still need some touch up, but she looks REALLY good for no reference what-so-ever pretty much. Fanofetcetera (talk) 19:25, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, as you won't respond on your own talk page, I guess my page is the place for this chat. As much as quantity is neccesary, you can't ignore quality either. Nobody wants to play a game with bad graphics, regardless if every single graphic is different. But I think you're fine for now. Touch ups are needed, yes. But they can wait. Perfection is for the final releases, not the Alpha. And I agree, although your Octavia is one of the worst ones there, it's impressive without a reference (and Celestia knows better than I could do). Marioland (talk) 12:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) already here Ok I am here! Good for you. Just remember, talk pages should be signed with four tildes (the ~ symbol), so I know just who is talking to me. Marioland (talk) 00:17, October 11, 2012 (UTC) OKEY DOKEY:) 01:02, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey man... Look, on the ponymon server dump page, i need help from someone with experience with editing pages. That table i threw up keeps putting the second row to the right of the first row, and I cant seem to fix it. Could you have a go at it if you can? Cause I tried for like half an hour and couldn't get it to work. Redfiend (talk) 00:13, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Already in my plans. Marioland (talk) 01:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm excited to be here too! The local bronies said I wasn't involved enough with the fandom. So hopefully I can help out a lot. RustyTornado (talk) 20:48, January 11, 2013 (UTC) You got Skype or somethin'? We should totally set aside some time every once in a while to talk ponies and Pokemon whilst waiting on the game to be finished. :P EquusStorm (talk) 15:27, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. You can find me as Marioland3000 (my name'll have the strange word Hanumantempl in it). I'll be lookin forward to some chatting :D Marioland (talk) 15:51, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Brony Garcia here any updates on ponymon today? Ghiogarcia522 (talk) 08:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, I'm not the one to answer that question. Despite the fact that I'm everywhere on the wiki, I am not a member of the Ponymon team, and can't get you information of that sort. Marioland (talk) 00:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Bronymanbro You shouldn't be having a problem with him anymore, i deleted his page. Michael Scratch (talk) 13:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the help. I really couldn't do more than feed the troll that he is, and I'm grateful that you came to help. Marioland (talk) 14:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the anypony cheat No worries, I am aware of the changes in leadership on this project, however I have an older verison as I was not able to get my hands on any downloads from 1.0+ I can however put in the description that its shifted hands if you would like.Fetchin (talk) 15:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC) That would probably be handy, so as not to confuse people. Marioland (talk) 16:40, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Is this for real? Mario, are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing here? I believe we just got nuked by the obsessed troll, Bronymanbro... >,> If I'm seeing things correctly here he seems to have deleted all the main pages as some sort of "revenge" with a new account. Tell me I'm imagining this kind of behavior.... --AWarePony (talk) 01:50, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I have reverted his edits.--Daipenmon (talk) 12:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I just signed up for the forum. I played Ponymon a while back and loved the idea, although I started to think the project was dead. It seems like the talk pages are currently active with discussion about sprites, though, so I suppose that means this is still going. I know you're not a team member after reading your profile, but you're clearly active and I wouldn't mind a sort of overall explanation of what the state of the romhack is. I'd gotten into Pokémon GBA romhacking a while back, I could never use a hex editor to save my life but I dabbled with the script editors and I am quite familiar with how the maps and scripts work from a technical standpoint. I know you're not exactly "the team" and I don't even know if they NEED anyone's help, but I'm only asking for a summary of the state of the team and the game. Thanks. Notpinkiepie (talk) 22:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Let me be among the first to welcome you here, even if there really isn't much left to see. The little activity we've been seeing here has been semi-constant, and it's been about a year and a half since the last released version of the game hit us with a small collection of bugfixes. The main issue has been a lack of knowledgeable people capable of continuing the hack, and I remember about half a year ago when they put out an official notice that thye were looking for someone to continue the work, yet none were capaple of doing what was neccesary (or in one case was rude and brushed them off, as he ignored the entrance exam and instead pointed at several other hacks. Although it proves he knows what he's doing, he seems to have been denied because he didn't really seem to have any loyalty). If you can help in any way, I would be more than gladdened to see the hack get back off the ground. As the oldest surviving member of the wiki, I've seen this wiki rise from a fledgeling society, hit its peak, and now this stasis with little activity while we eagerly wait for another release. If you think you have what it takes, go talk to Michael Scratch about potentially taking it over, or at least assisting us. I'd love to see you up there, as it's been far too long since the previous release. Chief Executive of the Smiley Thing Team, Marioland (talk) 23:14, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Mario! Thanks for touching up on the Decamark page. Zoe! Zoegrace1 is aweshum! 17:50, December 19, 2013 (UTC) May I help for adding the gba emulator for mobile? Hello Marioland! May I ask for one thing about adding emulators for mobile phone.(Android) It's is Called the "MyBoy Fast GBA Emulator - Android:" Dsfgarcia522 (talk) 11:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure you're asking the right person, nor can I really understand what you're trying to say. If you're looking for staff approval to post about that emulator to assist mobile users, go talk to Michael Scratch about it, as he's the only staff member I know of right now. Enjoy the rest of your night. Marioland (talk) 11:49, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man! I can see that bronies are nice here! Not like the bronies I saw on the other wikias. ;_; Dsfgarcia522 (talk) 11:58, February 11, 2014 (UTC) One question: When is he online? (Wikia Time) Dsfgarcia522 (talk) 10:27, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I haven't the slightest. Just leave a message on hi talk page, and he should get to it in a day or two. Marioland (talk) 10:31, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Excuse my friend, Brony Garcia. He stopped opening his Wikia due to the game's release is taking too long. Also, sorry about his comments that he posted last year. If your irritated about his comments, don't be mad at him. His game addicted. -_-" Dsfgarcia522 (talk) 11:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) There's nothing he did that would give me a need to excuse him. He just asked me a question, and I'm never one to deny an answer, even if it's only "I can't help you, but this guy can". Don't sweat it. Also, I've seen some activity from a new programmer, stating that he's intent on getting this back off the ground. Keep an eye on the main page for news on that. I may very well wake up one day and find a new version released. Ah. Wouldn't that be nice? Marioland (talk) 03:04, March 28, 2014 (UTC) G1 Villains To get straight to the point, http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Discord#comm-534052 as you can see GhostKaiba is interested about which villains ran away, instead of turning good, got put in a jail cell, banished or was killed off(he thinks the Smooze was killed off in the same volcano it was made in) though.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 01:44, April 26, 2014 (UTC) This is a rather tough thing to judge, based on who you count as a villain, and who you count as reformed. Discord, for instance, is pretty arguable, as nobody seems to know if he has truly turned to good or not and his antics don't help his case. Chrysalis is also an unknown, as we don't have a clue what happened to her. If you're talking G1 villains exclusively, you're talking to the wrong guy entirely. I've never delved very deep into G1, and likely don't know most of the villains within it. There are a select few I recognise, like Tirek and the Smooze, but beyond a faint recognization, I know nothing on the subject. Marioland (talk) 02:57, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello there Marioland, its Computerstickman. Its been a while since I had that update on the homepage, and i have been making progress. The thing is... not very much. Dont get mad at me, but this passing time has been really hard for me, and i've been really depressed, but I'm going so try to start back up soon! Another thing, ive been stuck trying to figure out how to change the rival's, and other trainers pokemon, so it would help if you knew what to use or what the original programmes used for that. Anyway, bye! (Computerstickman (talk) 23:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC)) I don't remember precisely what program I've seen used, but I do know someone who does. All I can remember is that it came with about 19 other programs as well for editing other parts of the game (e.g. sprites, Pokemon and movesets, maps, etc.). I'll ask him about it and get back to you. Marioland (talk) 10:33, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Computerstickman (talk) 03:25, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Marioland, it's computerstickman again, just to tell you i'm getting a lot of work done on ponymon so far, as of the last time i updated. I've been getting Manehatten ready while adding Rarity's Mine for Digletts Cave, (since in the game there was already a sign for the name) And the routes also. the ponymon I've added are F Twinke and F lily, in the grass, while spike is added inside Rariy's mine. I've also been putting in some funny and added diologe. Also, with the diologe, I've fixed the names of ponymon/pokemon, and the town names. I've also added names for most of the towns in the region of the regular map. I've figured out some of the pars with the trainers, while finding a way to see the rival's diologe/script, and hoping to find a way to fix what ponymon they have. I'm wondering if you have found the program you have described yet, because it mignt help me in some aspects, if not, im sure I can find a way to keep giong! (sorry for typos if there are any:)) that's it for now- Computerstickman (talk) 21:05, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Marioland, there is a serious delema going on and I need your input. There is the creator of ponymon anarchy who released a half-done version of ponymon dawn only, when i've been working on the new version myself. He didn't ask for permission from me, and i dont think anyone else. If you were to download it, there are the original pokemon sprites, a large abundance of starter ponymon, and text errors as well. I need your imput as to either discretit this version and delete it from the wiki, or to leave it. Computerstickman (talk) 23:43, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately, I'm a little bit biased here as I am technically a part of the Anarchy team, more or less to try and balance Anarchy between speed and quality and keep things between Dawn/Dusk and Anarchy in balance. Even now, my position on the Anarchy team has always been a bit strange, and even though I am a part of the team, I don't really like Discord very much due to some previous altercations we've had. Really, I just stay around to help the other team members by now, not him. Regardless, I do know that Discord Drocsid did ask permission to release this version a long time ago (I know it's been 6 months at the minimum), although he was denied the ability to post it due to the fact that his question was a tad too rude, and it was deemed an attempt to take over Dawn/Dusk as his own. Even now, this version was only posted because nothing has been shown of your version whatsoever, so he decided to at least try and make it look like the game is still in-progress. I haven't downloaded it myself to see how buggy as it is, nor do I particularly care. Just know that it was done with good intentions, even if the follow-through was utterly horrible. That's just how he is, and that is a part of him I just can't change for the better. Delete it if you want. Keep it if you want. The choice is yours alone as the closest thing Dawn/Dusk has to a leader. Just know that I want both games to succeed as much as possible, no matter what that may entail. Marioland (talk) 10:58, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello from the team If you are still around, I would like to say hello and hear about some of the things you know about what the original team had in mind for the game. I would also like to hear more about what happened to the Ponymon Anarchy project. My programming style is quite different, and makes it quick and easy to edit game data. I am still adding to that page when I get a chance to document some of what I do. If you find it amusing or want to hear more about it let me know. This is what I have sent everyone else that has been interested in the game for the last year: Hello, as part of the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk team I want to thank you for our interest in our project. Lately there has been a lot of improvements to the wiki including updates on the next version. Please return regularly to watch our progress. Thank you and happy gaming. --BlackOak42 (talk) 03:44, January 20, 2017 (UTC)